Asockalypse!
by GodzillaLVR
Summary: <html><head></head>All the songs from the upcoming Movie the Asockalypse! My friend and I own all of the socks, and I own all rights to these songs The asockalypse will never be in theaters and never will be released to the public</html>
1. Asockalypse

Asockalypse

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my hair and I sweat my thread

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, stocking up, then checking out of the mother sock

This is it, the asockalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my thread

Enough to make my systems go

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my thread

It's an invasion, I suppose

We'll paint with thread to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, stocking up, then checking out of the Mother Sock

This is it, the asockalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my thread

Enough to make my systems go

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, the Mother Sock the Mother Sock

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, the Mother Sock the Mother Sock

All systems go, socks haven't died

Deep in my thread, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in m thread

Enough to make my systems go

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Welcome to Socklandia to Socklandia

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, the Mother Sock the Mother Sock


	2. Best Sock in my Life

Best Sock in My Life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I met a sock so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I stretched my hair out to the sky

We danced with socks all through the night

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Please don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Whoo

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Just don't wake me now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

I hear it calling

Outside my window

I feel it in my thread

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'till midnight

I say we lose control (Control)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my life

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) you are the, you are the,

The best sock in my life (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

You are the best sock in my liife

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-ife


	3. Bogging Out

"Bogging Out"

I'm bogging out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll Bog out for you

So I bare my thread

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bogging out

I'm Bogging out for you, for you.

When the day has come

For the Asocalypse

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beeping

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm Bogging out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll Bog out for you

So I bare my thread

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm Bogging out

I'm Bogging out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh

And hopefulness is sinking in

And the Socks all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your sockcrow

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm Bogging out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll Bog out for you

So I bare my thread

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm Bogging out

I'm Bogging out for you, for you.

I'm Bogging out for you (for you)

I'm Bogging out for you (for you)

I'm Bogging out for you (for you)

I'm Bogging out for you

'Cause I'm Bogging out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll Bog out for you

So I bare my thread

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm Bogging out

I'm Bogging out for you, for you.


	4. On top of Boa

On Top Of Boa"

If you love a sock

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may explode on you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of thread is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't fall off

'Cause I'm on top of Boa, 'ay

I'm on top of Boa 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the socks

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a thread

I'm on top of Boa.

I've tried to cut these corners

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but

Then again I couldn't have 'cause

I've traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don't fall off

'Cause I'm on top of Boa, 'ay

I'm on top of Boa 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the Socks

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a thread

I'm on top of Boa

Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]

'Cause I'm on top of Boa, 'ay

I'm on top of Boa 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the Socks

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a thread

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of Boa 'ay

I'm on top of Boa 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the Socks

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a thread

I'm on top of Boa


	5. Problem

Problem

Heh…

It's Bom

I look like a sock dressed as a man

(That's a major problem)

Hey kids do you remember me from Sock Station?

I got cool

But don't worry I'm still just as smart

Actually more cause now I'm carnivore

When I am side ways

You can't touch me

All this random dancing just doesn't suit me

I look like I'm 10

My hair is so short I might as well be naked

All of my views are from random Socks saying'

Random red sock whispering

I'm a random red sock whispering

Why is this so zoomed in on my mouth?

Can you please zoom out dude?

Zoom back in

There's Burgers stuck in my teeth

I got rib meat stuck between my teeth

So please stop zooming in on my teeth

Bok you need to start flossin'

I swear that I'm totally unique

Nobody's like me

Bod please that's not true

Your face is a carbon copy of Sock weekly

Hey get out of here

What he said is a fact

Bod just admit that

You're clearly trying to steal my massive appeal

Aren't you a frog?

I can bounce higher

Oh yea? Prove it BO-OG!

[Bouncing goes on for three hours]

Stop!

Both of your bounces are way too high and annoying as Boa, so would you please stop before you bounce through the roof!

(sobbing)

Stop zooming in on my mouth.

I am getting really annoyed now.

That's it I am pulling Boa out.

Zoom in one more time I dare you!

It's Bom

Uh!

My Hair just lit

Wake up in the morning light my pipe and go to work

This set looks like a big fat night rave

My hair is bigger than my face in this video

My voice sounds like I am rapping through a hole in my throat

Bom is too awesome to do anything else

That I don't do anything but rap and play guitar'

Seeing my cool guitar woild do nothing else except

Get you in an insane esylum

Didn't have enough time to cover it up so I didn't even use it

Except for this song

Have you noticed the backdrop that's been here all along?

We've been hypnotizing ya'll to like this song like what!

We're hypnotizing you

Buy this song on Sock Tunes

People say my name reminds them of Sockbucks

That's because my dad's a Grande coffee sock!

Hi, Bod

Hi, daddy.

Sorry Bod you're through.

You're getting old almost 22 million.

And we need someone bigger than you.

Wait what the heck are you saying?

You need to get an upgrade.

Well actually totally replaced.

Say hi to the Mother Sock!

I sing even higher than you.

Noooooooo…..

Holly Mother Sock ! That video stunk!

all you did is replace one Sock with another Sock.

Hey, you just zoomed in on my mouth again!

Ait! That's it – you one dead Camera Sock!

[Everyone dies because Boa shot a nuke and blew up the place]

Bok Mother Sock

Bom Boz

Bod Bog


	6. Sock Life

"Sock Life"

I saw Bod on the stairs,

And thread on the tables and chairs,

The silverware swam with Bog in the sink,

Even so, I don't know, what to think.

I've been longing for,

Boa to push through the floor,

And I wish that Sock life would grow all around me,

So I won't feel dead anymore.

So I won't feel dead anymore.

I saw Bom in the den,

Reading my warbooks again,

Boz flowed like traffic as he from the attic,

Heaven knows, I could really use a Sock.

[CHORUS]

I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,

Bok keeps the tempo and then sways in time,

Quartet of Socks chime in for the chorus,

If I were to pluck on your Sock thread would you strum on mine?

I've been longing for,

Boa to push through the floor,

And I wish that Sock life would grow all around me,

So I won't feel dead anymore.

So I won't feel dead anymore.

Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your thread

And give me a ghost of a smile,

Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,

So just grin and bear it a while.

Just grin and bear it a while.

[CHORUS]

I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,

Bok keeps the tempo and then sways in time,

Quartet of socks chime in for the chorus,

If I were to pluck on your sock thread would you strum on mine?

Tonight I'm busting out

Of this old haunted house.

'Cause I'm sick of waiting for

All the Sock life to grow all around me.

'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.

And I'm not afraid anymore.

I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,

Bok keeps the tempo and then sways in time,

Quartet of Socks chime in for the chorus,

If I were to pluck on your sock thread would you strum on mine?

If I were to pluck on your Sock thread would you strum on mine?


	7. Socks Don't care they love it

Bod got this feeling on the summer day when Bom was gone

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge. Bok watched, Bod let it burn

Boz threw Bog's stuff into a bag Boa pushed it down the stairs

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge

Socks don't care, They love it. Socks don't care

Bod got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge. Bok watched, Bod let it burn

Boz threw Bog's stuff into a bag Boa pushed it down the stairs

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge

Socks don't care, they love it. Socks don't care

Boms' on a different road, Boks' in the milky way

Bod want Bom down on earth, but Bok is up in space

Sock so dang hard to please, they gotta kill this witch

Bods' from the 70's, but Boms' a 90's sock

Bok loves it!

Bod loves it!

Bod got this feeling on the summer day Bom you was gone

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge. Bok watched, Bod let it burn

Boz threw Bog's stuff into a bag Boa pushed it down the stairs

Bok crashed Bom's car into the bridge

Socks don't care, they love it

Socks don't care, they love it, Bom loves it

Socks don't care, they love it. Socks don't care

Boms' on a different road, Boks' in the milky way

Bod want Bom down on earth, but Bok is up in space

Sock so dang hard to please, they gotta kill this witch

Bods' from the 70's, but Boms' a 90's sock

Bok don't care, he loves it

Bod don't care, he loves it, Bog loves it

Bom don't care, he loves it

Socks don't care, Boz loves it, Boa loves it

Socks don't care

They love it!

Read more: Icona Pop - I Love It Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	8. Talk to Boz

Talk to Boz

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

I was left to my own socks and all of their own

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept falling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you talk to Boz

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settles around us

And the walls kept falling down

In the city that we love

Rain clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept falling down

In the city that we love

Rain clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

But if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

But if you talk to Boz,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?


	9. Band members

Bok- Drummer+Sound effects

Bom- Electric Guitar+Rapper

Bod- Lead singer+ Pianist

Boa- Microphone holder+ Gun for Boz+Bodyguard

Bog- Stand for Bod+ Bodyguard

Boz- Fog machine handeler+ Manager+Bodyguard


	10. 22 (Parodyof22nocluewhat2call)

It feels like the perfect day to torture my ex's and then put on their hair

HELP ME!

Shut up, Bob-by!

I escaped from the asylum and socknapped all of them.

So I could get my revenge.

Oh No!

Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

Yeah! I got:

Bob-by, Bob, and Bobby-D all wrapped up in Boa

What are you gonna do with us?

You'll See

Today is the first day of the never ending Da-hate

It's time!

Uh Oh

Now, you will be mine until the end of all time.

I will never let you leave.

Somebody call the Bobby-G

You better shut your mouth or I will cut off your hair!

Why are you dancing like that?

Because I'm the Mo-oh-ther Sock

Now it's your turn to die

AHHHHH! You just cut off my hair!.

You shouldn't have dumped me.

Now you're all buried.

Let's watch The Sockstm.

Please, just give us

Some popcorn. Cause we love them

AHH!

My favorite movie.

Hallelujah.

This proves she's crazy.

AHHH! It's making my hair rot.

Yeah! Soon you will all become members of my sock court

Ah, excuse me!

After the dating ritual

Oh sock!

And we will spend eternity together below.

IN the VOLCANO! Ah ha ha ha ha

Oh oh

All the rumors are true, I the Mother Sock

Yeah we knew.

Now your hair must all come off.

BRB I'll get the saw.

Dude, she dropped her Jingle Ball

Pick it up, call Bos and Bor!

. We'll be dead once they get here.

I have a better idea, Sent!

AH! What are you doing?

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

AH!

We were not doing anything.

No matter! Time to lose

Your Hair

No no no no no

I'll see you in the Volcano

Hey! Hey! Drop the weapon M. S.

OMG! It's the Socks!

HOW DID YOU FIND ME THE SOCKS!

I got a text from Bob D

We're actually quite close.

they like all my Sockbook posts.

And he follows us on Twitter.

Anyway, back to M. S. now!

Time bring you back to .

I can't move.

The-ah-ah vol-can- o.

Ah! Get away from me you socks!

Sorry, but your time here is through.

AHHHH!

Yah!

Holy Mother Sock

Well my friends you can get Boa off you now here Boa! (Boa slithers toward Bok) _Bok_

Hey you guys want a front row seat to our next concert? _Bod_

YAH!~~


	11. Just a sock

(Uh uh uh)

I was thinking about her

Thinking 'bout me

Thinking 'bout us

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

You were only just a sock

So I travel back (uh)

down that road (road)

Will she come back?

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

You were only just a sock.

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number one spot, Now you found your own replacement

I swear now that I can't take it

Knowing somebody's got my sock

Now you ain't around Bon I can't think

I should you put it down, should you got that Bow

Cause I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face, run my thread through her hair

My lover, my life, my sock, my strife

You left me, I'm tied

Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking about you

Thinking 'bout me

Thinking 'bout us (us)

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

You were only just a sock

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (Yeah)

Will he come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

You were only just a sock

When I'm riding I swear I see your hair at every turn.

I'm trying to get my bow on but I can't let it burn

And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for

No wonder I'll be missing when I learn

Didn't give him all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about you Bod

HEY, you was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone

And now I'm wishin' that he'd pick up the phone

But he made a decision that he wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong

I was thinking about you

Thinking bout me

Thinking bout us (us)

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

You were only just a sock

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (road)

Will she come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

You were only just a sock

If you ever loved somebody, put your hair up

If you ever loved somebody, put your hair up

And now they're gone and you wishing you could give them everything

2x

I was thinking about you

Thinking bout me

Thinking bout us (us)

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes, (Yeah)

It was only just a dream

So I travel back (Uh)

Down that road (road)

Will you come back? (back)

No one knows

I realize (Yeah)

It was only just a dream

x2

It was only just a dream...

It was only just a dream...

Bod Bon

Together


	12. Bang Bang

he got thread like ev'ryone else, but I can give it to you all the time

he got hair like Bok, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)

(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your hair)

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a killer to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your thread(I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to get a date

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your hair gave (oh, yeah)

(You've got a very big , mouth so shut up (or I kill you!)

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a killer to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your thread (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

(You know what, socks?

Let me show you how to do.)

It's soxsickottp

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Bom full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming with Bog

We winning like Bok

We eatin the nuclear waste

Killin so many

They're dripping on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could

Go, Bozzin rockin it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

King Bom dominant, prominent

It's me, Bod, and Bok

If they test me they sorry

Ride us up like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a Killer to blow your mind (your mind)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your thread(I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)

Yo, I said

Bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your thread(I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bod Bok

Bom


	13. The Socks Nabbed my Dad

The socks nabbed my dad

The socks nabbed my dad

The socks nabbed my dad

Because he is a lunatic you see

The socks nabbed my dad

The socks nabbed my dad

The socks nabbed my dad

Because he is a lunatic you see

I wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

I wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

I wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

From the bottom of my thread

We wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

We wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

We wanna wish you a Merry Asockalypse

From the bottom of our thread

(repeat 2x)


	14. Bog got run Over By Boa

Bog got run over by Boa

Jumping home from Bor's house Christmas eve

You can say there's no such thing as Sockta

But as for me and Boa, we believe

he'd been drinkin' too much sock nog

And we'd begged him not to go

But he'd left his medication

So he stumbled out the door into the snow

When they found him Christmas mornin'

At the scene of the attack

There were Boa prints on his stalk eyes

And incriminatin' gun marks on his back

Bog got run over by Boa

Jumpin' home from Bor's house Christmas eve

You can say there's no such thing as Sockta

But as for me and Boa, we believe

Now were all so proud of Bod

He's been takin' this so well

See him in there watchin' football

Drinkin' beer and playin cards with Bok

It's not Christmas without Bog

All the family's dressed in black

And we just can't help but wonder

Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

Bog got run over by Boa

Jumpin home from Bor's house Christmas eve

You can say there's no such thing as Sockta

But as for me and Boa, we believe

Now the meat is on the table

And the pudding made of ribs

And a black and green candle

That would just have matched the colors on Bog so well

I've warned all my friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a license

To a sock who drives a sleigh and plays with elves

Bog got run over by Boa

jumpin' home from Bor's house, Christmas eve

You can say there's no such thing as Sockta

But as for me and Boa, we believe!


	15. Bod is gonna sue the thread offa sockta

Know doubt you can remember grandma's passing. That tragic mournful tail so often sung.

The prime suspect is one of Sockta's sockdeer in the worlds most famous case of hit and run.

One day wile grieving Bod watched the TV.

He heard some advertising lawyers swear they'd win a multimillion dollar settlement and make his loss much easier to bier

Bod's gonna sue the thread offa Sockta that's what Bod's gonna do. Bods gonna sue the thread offa Socknta. Cause Bog would have wanted him to

Bods gonna sue the thread offa Sockta. He knows the law is on his side. Boda gonna sue the thread offa Sockta. Sockta's going for a ride

Yesterday the judge arranged the sockdeer. Deer1 was the first to take the stand. They asked him for the truth about old Santa he said he's just a fat and jolly sock

Now Sockta is before the prosecution, he looks a little thinner on the stand. And if they take away his flying license there won't be any Christmas in the land.

Bods gonna sue the thread offa Sockta thats what Bod is gonna do.

Bods gonna sue the thread offa Sockta. Cause Bog would have wanted him to.

Bod is gonna sue the thread offa Santa. He thinks the law is on his side.

Grandpas gonna sue the thread offa Santa. Sockta's going for a ride

Now Santa and the sockdeer wait for the vertices. Delivered by a jury of their peers.

Six fat socks with long and flowing hair ,and half a dozen poker faced sockdeers.

NowBod gets a SocBook for his suffering. And Sockta is declaring bankruptcy, but listen closely and you'll hear the lawyers singing jingle socks as they collect their fee.

Bod is gonna sue the thread offa Sockta that's what Bod is gonna do Bod is gonna sue the thread offa Sockta cause Bog would have wanted him to.

Grandpas gonna sue the thread offa Santa he thought the law was on his side. Bods gonna sue the thread offa Sockta.

Sockta's going for a ride and Bods riding by his side cause the lawyers took him for a ride


End file.
